francoscapefandomcom_fr-20200215-history
RuneScape:Politique
Sur le wiki de FrancoScape, nous adhérons à la politique du wiki anglophone sur l'édition et le maintien des pages. Nous voulons éviter toutes confusions en faisant totalement différent du wiki mère. Si vous êtes en désaccord avec l'une des politiques, venez en discuter avec nous sur notre serveur Discord ou vous pouvez directement aller en discuter sur le Yew Grove du wiki de RuneScape anglophone. Les Politiques sont largement acceptés par les éditeurs (du wiki anglophones) et décrivent les normes que tous les utilisateurs devraient normalement respecter. Toutes les pages de politique peuvent être trouvées à Catégorie:Politiques. Les Directives sont des ensembles de meilleures pratiques soutenues par consensus. Les rédacteurs en chef doivent essayer de suivre les directives, bien qu’elles soient mieux traitées avec bon sens et que des exceptions occasionnelles puissent s’appliquer. Les pages de directives peuvent être trouvées dans la Catégorie:Directives. Les Essais sont l'opinion ou les conseils d'un éditeur ou d'un groupe d'éditeurs pour lesquels un consensus général n'a pas été établi. Ils ne parlent pas au nom de toute la communauté et peuvent être créés et écrits sans approbation. Les essais que l'auteur ne veut pas que les autres modifient, ou qui sont en contradiction avec un consensus général, appartiennent à l'espace de noms de l'utilisateur. Les essais sont répertoriés dans la Catégorie:Essais. Politiques communautaires *'AutoWikiBrowser' – Les modifications AWB doivent être effectuées sur un compte séparé en ayant le tag de bot. *'Bots' – Bots (scripts automatisés pour l'édition du wiki) doivent être approuvés par la communauté et suivre certaines directives. *'Vérificateurs d'utilisateurs' - Vérification d'utilisateur est un outil destiné aux éditeurs de confiance qui leur permet de détecter l'adresse de protocole Internet des utilisateurs.. *'Consensus' – Le consensus concerne la manière dont les rédacteurs travaillent avec les autres. Le consensus est le modèle fondamental du wiki pour la prise de décision. *'Droits d'auteur' – Sauf indication contraire, le texte figurant sur le wiki de RuneScape est sous licence Creative Commons Attribution-Share Alike License 3.0 *'Critères de suppression rapide' – La politique de suppression rapide dicte ce qui doit et ne doit pas être supprimé rapidement de ce wiki. *'Politique de suppression' – Adhérez à la politique de suppression. La plupart des suppressions relèvent des Critères de suppression rapide *'Possession' – Les utilisateurs ne possèdent pas les pages et les fichiers qu'ils modifient. *'Politique de protection' – Les pages doivent rester entièrement modifiables sauf s'il existe un motif valable de justifier une protection. *'Le wiki n'est pas...' – Si une édition ne semble pas encyclopédique ou est préjudiciable à la communauté, elle peut ne pas appartenir au wiki. *'Statut et poids des opinions' – Le statut, la popularité ou l'expérience en jeu d'un éditeur n'affectent en rien son traitement et la façon dont son opinion est "pesée" dans une discussion. *'Règle des trois restaurations' – Expliquez les modifications que vous apportez dans le résumé des modifications, utilisez la page de discussion correspondante et ne vous battez pas avec les autres. *'Utiliser le bon sens' – Le bon sens prime sur toute politique. Soyez raisonnable. Politiques de contenu *'Biographies de personnes vivantes' - Faites attention lorsque vous écrivez sur de vraies personnes. Ne faites pas un article sur un joueur, une conversation entre amis ou un clan. *'Contenu futur' – Des articles et des déclarations sur du contenu non publié peuvent être ajoutés si cités. La spéculation n'est pas autorisée. *'Granularité' – Tout ce qui est notable, à l'exclusion des joueurs, peut avoir son propre article. *'Politique des images et des médias' – La stratégie relative aux images et aux médias décrit la source, le contenu et l'utilisation préférés des images dans des articles et d'autres pages. Il s'applique à toutes les images de la même manière, indépendamment du téléchargeur, du format et du sujet. *'Point de vue neutre' – Tous les articles du Wiki FrancoScape doivent être écrits d’un point de vue neutre. *'Politique d'objet inexistant' – Vous êtes autorisé à créer un article pour un objet qui n'existe pas. Cependant, il doit exister une preuve valide montrant que l'objet sera créé à l'avenir. L'article doit clairement indiquer que l'objet n'existe pas. *'Modèles personnels' – Les modèles personnalisés créés par les utilisateurs, à l'exception des boîtes utilisateur, doivent se trouver dans l'espace de l'utilisateur. *'Redirections' – A redirect is a page created specifically to take a searcher straight to another article, even without the accurate name. They can be used in a variety of situations to help the users of this wiki. *'Politique de spoiler' – En raison de la nature encyclopédique du Wiki, il contient des informations susceptibles de gâcher certains scénarios du jeu. Il n'y a pas d'avertissements ailleurs sur le wiki, donc les lecteurs doivent lire à leurs risques et périls. *'Politique de modèle' - Points importants à prendre en compte lors de la création d’un nouveau modèle à utiliser sur plusieurs pages du wiki. *'Politique d'anecdote' – Soyez conscient de ce que vous avez mis dans la section "Anecdotes" d'un article. Les informations doivent être prouvées et ne pas convenir à d’autres parties de l’article. *'Contenu sans nom' - Certains contenus, tels que des concepts ou des emplacements, n'ont pas de nom officiel dans le jeu. Les articles sont autorisés sous un nom approprié et descriptif, qui doit être identifié comme non officiel. *'Politique des pages de mise à jour' – Les pages de mise à jour sont des citations directes des articles officiels et des blogs de développeurs RuneScape. Si quelque chose ne figure pas dans le blog de forum/développeur, ne l'incluez pas dans la page de mise à jour. Politiques des utilisateurs *'Être de bonne foi' – Sauf preuve concluante du contraire, supposez toujours que les actions d'un éditeur étaient une tentative d'amélioration du wiki. *'Ne pas supprimer les discussions' – Ne supprimez pas les discussions. Cela inclut les pages de discussion des utilisateurs. *'Ne pas modifier les pages utilisateur' – Dans des circonstances normales, ne modifiez pas la page d'utilisateur de quelqu'un d'autre. *'Ne pas nourrir les trolls' – Ne contrariez pas les trolls en aucune circonstance. Cela pourrait aggraver la situation. *'Jouer avec le système' – Utiliser le bon sens. N'interprétez pas les politiques et les éditeurs mot à mot. *'Politique de proxy' - Les connexion proxy sont acceptables si elles sont utilisées pour protéger la vie privée d'un utilisateur. Les proxy utilisées pour le vandalisme peuvent être bloquées indéfiniment. *'Politique de blocage d'un utilisateur' – Le blocage permet aux administrateurs d'empêcher un compte d'utilisateur ou une adresse IP de modifier le wiki. Les utilisateurs et les adresses IP bloqués peuvent lire tous les articles, mais ne peuvent modifier aucune page autre que leur propre page de discussion. Il est également interdit aux utilisateurs bloqués de déplacer des pages ou de télécharger des fichiers. *'Politique de traitement d'un utilisateur' – Soyez gentil et n'essayez pas de causer des conflits inutiles. Directives * Style guide – This style guide has the simple purpose of making the RuneScape Wiki easy to read by establishing a certain format. One way is often as good as another, but if everyone does things the same way, the articles will be easier to read and use, along with being easier to write and edit. Reading the style guide is important to ensure that each user's edits will be consistent with those of other users. ** Compétitions ** Pages d'homonymes ** Invention ** Les navbox ** Quêtes ** Guides rapides ** Références et citations ** Magasins ** Transcriptions ** Wiki code * Thème – Contient une liste de couleurs standard et de combinaisons de couleurs utilisées par le wiki. Essais *'Être audacieux' – Si vous voyez que quelque chose doit être corrigé ou amélioré sur ce wiki ... soyez audacieux et faites les changements *'Honnêteté' – Toujours essayer d'être honnête. *'Jurons' – Le blasphème n'est pas interdit, mais il est limité par les politiques acceptées. Le contexte est plus important que les mots utilisés, mais utilisez-les avec précaution. Voir aussi *Catégorie:Directives *Category:Essais *